


Looking for Prompts

by War_Kitsune



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Kitsune/pseuds/War_Kitsune
Summary: I would like prompts suggestions for stories to write on the ships above. If I like the prompt I will write a story or one-shot based upon it and gift it to the person who suggested it. I have a few ideas for prompts in Miguel/Robby but I would love more prompts so that I can get back into writing and work on my skills.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 28
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I would like prompts suggestions for stories to write on the ships above. If I like the prompt I will write a story or one-shot based upon it and gift it to the person who suggested it. I have a few ideas for prompts in Miguel/Robby but I would love more prompts so that I can get back into writing and work on my skills. I will accept most any prompt if I like it and will work on them as soon as I can. Stories may start out short but I will eventually get back into the swing of things and be putting out novella/novel sized stories.


	2. Ideas So far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great input! Here are some of the ideas I have come up. I hope you like them!

I want to thank everyone again for hitting me up with such great ideas! The very first full on story I will be writing is a spicy Kiaz story AU where Robby didn't run away after he kicked Miguel off the balcony instead he turned himself in immediately and like Tory was put on probation. Robby feels a heavy burden of guilt when he sees what has become of Miguel and vows to make amends anyway he can. Miguel might have a few ideas for how he can do that but Robby might not like them... Or does he?

Demetri/ Eli"Hawk"- Eli has a 'Little Space' that is triggered when he is stressed. Demetri is his caretaker gently taking care of the boy in every way that he needs. When Cobra Kai comes to town the once gentle and sweet Eli becomes the bratty and violent "Hawk" and Demetri does NOT like it. But Demetri doesn't know what he can do as the new Eli is stronger and can now fight. But what happens when something happens that sets off Eli back into 'little space?'

Lawrusso- It's been a month since Miyagi Do and Eagle Fang merged to become Miyagi Fang and everyone has gotten used to each other. Things are still rocky in terms of trust but comfortability is at an all time high. One day Johnny stops by the Dojo and hears an 80's pop song playing from in the house. He enters the house and calls out but no one answers so he heads for the source of the noise and what he sees changes everything for him and Daniel forever.


End file.
